Petals of a Flower
by licorice wand
Summary: A look at Prisoner of Azkaban from the mind of Petunia Dursley. Shows why she treats Harry the way she does, flashback and Vernon. All reviews accepted. I'll only continue if I get at least 9 reviews. You can make it my B-Day present.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. A/N- I love flames and reviews since I'm new to writing and both are helpful. If you review I'll reply to you, I promise. It helps to listen to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack while you read. I'm hoping it'll become long, but that will only happen if I get reviews. I love you all for reading. This takes place in PofA and it uses a lot of dialogue from the book. It is mostly Petunia's POV of the whole thing with an occasional flashback.  
  
Italics: thoughts ~~~: Flashback  
  
Chapter one "Hang on!" barked Vernon Dursley. "You didn't tell us where this maniacs' escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!" Petunia Dursley walked to the window to hide her expression. So he had escaped. The one the letter said had betrayed her sister had escaped, she thought to herself. "When will they learn hanging's the only way to deal with these people", Vernon exclaimed. "Very true", said Petunia absentmindedly. He wouldn't possibly harm us would he? Those magic people, they'd magic him back into prison, surely. Back into prison and execute him. No need to panic. No need to remind Vernon just who the prisoner on the television was. "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten." Marge. She had once told me that I wasn't good enough to marry Vernon. She still feels that way. "She- she's not coning here is she", the boy asks. Honestly, sometimes I think I dread her visits more than the boy. Vernon went off into the next room and headed for the door, the boy following. Within a minute they had started arguing, leaving Petunia to her own very confused thoughts. The boy always had a disrespect for authority. Vernon came in momentarily and asked if Dudley wanted to come along with him. "Dudley's got to make himself smart for his auntie", Petunia replied quickly, automatically smoothing her son's lovely blonde hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie". Marge won't think I can't raise Vernon's son to dress well. I'll have her know I can raise him pride. Vernon left, the boy following him. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. A/N- I love flames and reviews since I'm new to writing and both are helpful. If you review I'll reply to you, I promise. It helps to listen to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack while you read. I'm hoping it'll become long, but that will only happen if I get reviews. I love you all for reading. This takes place in PofA and it uses a lot of dialogue from the book. It is mostly Petunia's POV of the whole thing with an occasional flashback. Sorry for the cliffie and shortness of this chapter, but I thought it would help the transition into the next chapter and the arrival of Aunt Marge. Also, I recommend checking out notreallyeveronhere's fics and favorite story list.  
  
Italics: thoughts ~~~: Flashback Replies: Jessica: Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing my fic! Also I've decided at least 3 per chapter. VioletEyes: Thank you so much! I agree that it sounds mean when Petunia calls him the boy, but I'm hoping that this fic will make people understand that she might not be conscious of how she treats him.  
  
Chapter Two "Right," said Petunia, "I'll just go get the tie". Petunia climbed the stairs up to her room. She slowly opened the top drawer of her dresser pausing to think. They would be back from the station in minutes. She snatched her favorite dress out, a frilly salmon-pink cocktail dress, and started to undo the buttons on her current dress. She pulled the dress over her head and looked into the mirror. This particular dress had always made her feel happy. It wasn't as though she looked good in it. Petunia knew she didn't look good in anything, as she had been told since childhood. No, that wasn't the reason she liked this dress. She liked it because it was expensive; it had been bought for her as a gift because someone thought she looked good in it. Most importantly, she had been told so by the person who mattered most to her in the world, her Vernon. She finished buttoning the pearl buttons in the back of the dress, and headed downstairs. Soon, she heard the sound of gravel crunching and the car door slamming. "Get the door, boy!" She hissed at Harry, unable to control how nervous she was. Then she stood and braced herself for the arrival of her sister-in-law. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. A/N- I love flames and reviews since I'm new to writing and both are helpful. If you review I'll reply to you, I promise. It helps to listen to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack or Eminem while you read. I'm hoping it'll become long, but that will only happen if I get reviews. I love you all for reading. This takes place in PofA and it uses a lot of dialogue from the book. It is mostly Petunia's POV of the whole thing with an occasional flashback. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm trying to get it longer. Also, I recommend checking out notreallyeveronhere's fics and favorite story list. My birthday is on the 3rd and I'm hoping to get at least 15 reviews by then.  
  
Italics: thoughts or if in ~~ flashback ~~~: Flashback Replies: Jessica: Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing my fic! Also I've decided at least 3 per chapter. VioletEyes: Thank you so much! I agree that it sounds mean when Petunia calls him the boy, but I'm hoping that this fic will make people understand that she might not be conscious of how she treats him. Kid Majere: I really appreciate you reviewing my fic. I'll try to make longer chapters but we'll see how that goes. * hug * Kerry Leprechaun: Thank you for telling me your opinion of the personality I gave Petunia. I am trying to show her reason for being how she is, without making her soppy and suddenly turned magical and lovey- dovey. See what I wrote to Kid Majere about the short chapters. :) Callas-and-ivy: I'm going to go into detail about her feelings on Ripper, so keep reading. Thankee! Rosez-garden: Thankee!  
  
Chapter Three "Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy-poo?" Oh yes, thought Petunia. Let's just wait and watch as she tries to pay Dudley into loving her more. Sure enough, Marge had him in a tight hug and was presenting him with a twenty-pound note. "Petunia!" Shouted Marge, now waddling her way towards her. She bumped her jaw up on Petunia's jaw and held her in a hug that made Petunia sure her frail ribs would break. " Really, can't Vernon afford to buy you a tasteful dress, don't you know tweed is in fashion", Marge muttered in her ear. Petunia clenched her jaw, feeling her eyes water and resisting the urge to cry like a seventh grader.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Petunia screeched excitedly from behind a rack of clothing, emerging with a white dress in her hand. " Oh Mom! Look at it! Can I please have it?" " Petunia put it back, it won't look good it's made for a more womanly shape, and besides it's too expensive", said her mother irritatedly. "Oh please, Mom! It's so beautiful! You can take it out of my babysitting money, please mom; I'll do anything! I need new clothes for school, the girls they say. Oh please, oh." "Petunia, I already said no. Stop acting ungrateful, your clothes are fine. It won't fit you right and I don't have the money or time to keep up with every time you decide.." " Mom, oh Mom, look at this lovely dress. Oh Mom can I please have it? Look!", called a sweet, pure, angelic voice. Lily had come out of the dressing room in the same dress Petunia had clutched hopefully in her frail arms. Sweet Lily Evans. No one seemed to remember that Petunia was the year older of the two, Lily was the woman. " You look stunning and magical", said her mother breathlessly before the two burst into giggles. Petunia watched, tears streaming down her bony, horsey cheek as she watched her mother and Lily walk up to the cashier and buy the dress.  
  
" Petunia. Petunia" Petunia's head snapped back to the present as she turned to look at her husband. "Put some tea on, will you?" said Vernon. 


End file.
